


Autumn Leaves

by KitNolan



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aldmeri Dominion, Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War, Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References, Elves, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Skyrim, M/M, Multi, Post-Skyrim Main Quest, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim Main Quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitNolan/pseuds/KitNolan
Summary: A nord woman returns to Skyrim years after the Stormcloak Rebellion and the return of the dragons. She returns to confront the past and the very people she betrayed and in hopes to find a lost love. When she returns, she finds some things have changed while others have not, bringing a secret she's kept for years to light which could potentially endanger her and those included.**Fair warning: Triggers included**
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Aela the Huntress/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Aela the Huntress/original female character, Altmer/Nord(s) (Elder Scrolls), Farkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Vilkas/Original Female Nord Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently reminded by a fellow reader on another platform about this story I had started six years ago and when I went back I realized this work needed editing, spell check, etc. Anyway, since it's been six years since I even looked upon this story it will be in the process of some changes while I rewrite this. Not only that I am kind of rusty at writing so please be gentle as I will try my best to make this interesting XD. Reviews and constructive criticism much appreciated! :D
> 
> Also, this is like a prelude to the story and not really a chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jan" is pronounced as "Yohn" for anyone who is wondering about the name. It is a Dutch form of "John."

Seventeen years after the return of the dragons and Ulfric Stormcloak's civil war had ended, Kiva was finally returning to her homeland after hiding herself away for fear of reckoning from her own kind. Nords didn't take lightly to any treason and what Kiva had done, if anyone were to find out, would be considered its own form. Traveling with her was a young man of seventeen, a wisp of a thing with dark hair and amber eyes, a son conceived on the eve of the final battle for Skyrim when Ulfric Stormcloak had taken Solitude by force with the help of the Dragonborn, tall and well built like any nord and eyes as blue as the daytime skies. He would often disappear on errands for Ulfric and would return in a matter of days if not weeks. Sometimes he would disappear for months doing whatever it was the dragonborn did. But it was ultimately him that would save her from being placed on the executioner's block.

During the conflict, the Stormcloak's greatest enemy the Thalmor were hunting sympathizers and as a result the Stormcloaks would hunt Dominion soldiers. It was during that time her heart had betrayed her. She remembered it too well, the stormcloaks often raided traveling thalmor groups slaughtering and capturing any elf dressed in gold armor. After killing off some Thalmor prisoners, the Stormcloaks would attempt to recruit any prisoner left alive by giving them a choice to fight for Skyrim, an ironic act meant to insult the Empire. Of course rarely did it do much as the elves were staunch loyalists to their own kind, but the act offended regardless. It was during one of these raids when she and another Stormcloak named Arik captured three thalmor on their way to the Embassy transporting important information, that she had met him. With his dark long hair she recalled how fierce his amber eyes were when he glared at her as his fellow comrades shouted obscenities in Aldmeri at them. It was during this time she couldn't help but feel a strange connection with the elf, almost like a need. As they continued their way towards Windhelm to have the prisoners tried and executed, he eventually her know he felt the same and from there their strange relationship began. Now years later she still remembers their secret trysts, their meet ups, their romance all of it, including the child she bore him nine months later after the last night she saw him. Since then she wondered what became of her Thalmor lover and would often secretly pray to the gods that he was still alive.

When Kiva found out she was pregnant she became afraid and knew if Ulfric found out he would come after her. So from then on she kept her secret her own until the dragonborn found out. Jan became her closest friend and confidante during the conflict so when he found out who the father was, of course he wasn't happy about it, but he vowed to protect her and suggested she leave Skyrim. They made a deal that Jan would cover for her and tell Ulfric that she has decided to go live with a relative of his, since the sorrow of losing so many took its toll. Now that she was back to this very place she wondered why. She knew deep down it was because she hoped to find her old lover and show him the son he never knew. While in Cyrodill she never married and instead told people her "husband" had fallen in battle and the grief caused her to never love again; all lies. One saving grace was that Cyrodiil was more progressive than Skyrim and people there had mixed marriages so a half-breed would not turn heads. When her son was born, he shared the same dark hair and amber eyes of his father resembling a Breton with slightly pointy ears, so she played it off that his father was a Breton. People didn't question it.

Now she was back heading towards Whiterun about to meet up with her past….


	2. Old Meets with the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiva and her son return to old hunting grounds but was this a good decision or one she will soon regret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right everyone, here goes nothing!

Kiva and her son Torynn finally made it to the gates of Whiterun only to be greeted by a suspicious guard, "Halt, what brings you to Whiterun?" He asked.

"I have come to see an old friend, I believe you might know him as the Dragonborn?" The guard peered at her through his helmet and spoke, "The Dragonborn? He hasn't

lived in Whiterun for a decade now. Last we all heard he was living in Windhelm with a new bride."

"Windhelm??! That's so far from here!" Torynn whined, annoyed at the prospect they would have to travel some more. "Can we at least stay for the

night in the tavern?"

The guard nodded and beckoned to the other guards to open the gates. Strange, Kiva thought, the last time she recalled guards were on edge was during the Civil War.

She wondered what could be wrong but soon swept the thought away as she entered the city noticing it was still the same as it was before, with the business district still busy as 

ever except this time with some new faces. Children of the previous owners, she thought, as she walked by taking in the sights and sounds.

They passed by a vegetable stand and noticed a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. The blonde glanced at Torryn once then quickly looked

away but he continued watching her until his mother nudged him, "don't stare…even if she is beautiful." Torynn smiled his cheeky grin at her and nodded. They eventually 

made it to the Bannered Mare and entered to find a slew of new faces Kiva had never seen before. There were still a few familiar faces that noticed her and quirked a

brow trying to determine who she was while others stole a glance or two and then ignored her presence. They sat down at the nearest table and were

quickly greeted by a busty barmaid with red hair and dainty freckles blotching her cheeks and nose. 

The barmaid was comely and Kiva noticed how Torynn stared at her bosom. She kicked him under the table making him jump forcing a giggle out of the 

barmaid, "so...how can I service you?" The barmaid asked in a near sultry way making Torynn grin. Kiva spotted the way the barmaid was checking her son out and knew she asked 

that on purpose to get a reaction, but once Torynn saw his mother giving him a serious look he composed himself. 

"I'll have what is offered," Kiva answered her.

"What is offered is the Mare Stew, it's made of tender veil, potatoes and leek. Quite good!" Agreeing on that they patiently waited looking around and 

when the food was brought out Torynn indulged like a man starved, "Easy there…you'll make yourself sick that way, Tor." With a full mouth he attempted to smile and Kiva just 

shook her head and laughed. As Torynn ate she watched him and it made her realize even more how much he looked like his father. With every passing year he looked more and 

more like the elf she still ached for. Reminding herself this is why she came back, it was the main reason, to find him and show him. Torynn stuffed his face and even asked for 

seconds. The barmaid would occasionally stroll over and ask if anything else was needed making it obvious she was very attracted to Torryn keeping her eyes on him. 

Kiva was aware she might not see her son tonight as he would be off humping this girl behind some building or another. She knew her son was a womanizer as she had once 

caught him with the daughter of a wealthy Nobleman in The Imperial City. Fortunately for him, the girl never became pregnant but her father demanded heavy payment when he 

found out a month before her arranged marriage. He had blamed Torryn for "deflowering his daughter's virtue" a term often used by noble families 

when they realized they couldn't marry their daughters off to men they procured for money because their daughters were ruined in their eyes. Needless to say Kiva paid the 

nobleman his daughter's "lost dowry" with the help of a close friend and Torynn never lost his head.

The barmaid walked away as soon as another customer called her over. Then Kiva stood up, "Tor, please, no babies." Tor stopped eating and looked up at her realizing what she 

meant. 

He swallowed his food quickly then grinned, "Don't worry, ma I'm not THAT good." Kiva shook her head and walked towards the bar to get another drink only to be greeted by an 

old friend who had been watching her smiling, "Kiva Swordmaiden, is that really you!?" Hulda asked. Age had clearly reached her as there were thin strands of grey 

in her hair and wrinkles that delicately revealed themselves when she smiled.

"How are you, my old friend?" Kiva asked.

"How am I? How about you!? I have not seen you in seventeen years! Last I heard you were living in Cyrodiil with the dragonborn's relative!"

"Aye, I did." Kiva responded with a faint smile.

"Did you ever marry? I see you with that young lad over there. I'm guessing he's your pup?" She said giving Kiva a huge smile while wiping a glass dry.

"Yes," Lies, "Yes I did…"

"Was he the dragonborn's kin?" Hulda proceeded to dig.

"Yes, when we met we developed something for each other and with time we wed and had a child," All lies, Kiva thought.

Hulda put the glass down and came over around the counter embracing her in a huge hug, "I have missed you my dear. Last I saw you, you were a young girl of

twenty and so full of life. Now look at you, a beautiful woman with a handsome pup I'm sensing will disgrace my barmaid soon," nudging Kiva jokingly.

Kiva looked back at Torynn who was now chatting up the barmaid and from the looks of it winning her over.

"I wish I could stop it but unfortunately my son adores the attention of women too much," Hulda chuckled and then ordered her assistant to pour Kiva an ale.

"For you my dear, to your return to your true home. The place of your fathers and forefathers." She handed Kiva the drink who chugged it gratefully.

"Are you staying long in the city?" Hulda asked. 

"Enough to hopefully make rounds to see old friends. Then I'll be on my way to Windhelm to find Jan."

Hulda frowned and then sighed.

"What?"

Hulda was about to say something when her assistant, a young man close to Torynn's age blurted out, "The Dragonborn isn't in Windhelm." Hulda

whipped around to glare at him, "did I ask for your input, Svereg?" The young man nodded sheepishly and walked away. 

"Isn't in Windhelm? A guard told me they heard he was," The middle aged woman sighed then responded, "Heard my dear, but doesn't fully know. Jan hasn't

been to Whiterun in years and various stories say he's in Daggerfall, Elsweyr, Valenwood, Morrowind…nobody knows for certain, or whether he's still alive."

Kiva's face dropped at the very thought Jan could be dead. He was one of her dearest friends, a connection to her past. "What about Ralof?" There Hulda's face lit

up.

"Ah Ralof! He lives in Riverwood with his wife and three children. You can pay him a visit!" Hinting that if she wanted to find out of Jan's whereabouts then

Ralof would be her best bet. Jan and Ralof had become like brothers ever since their time of capture and the discovery of Jan's abilities. If anyone knew

where Jan was it would most likely be Ralof because to find Jan was to find her elf since Jan was good at finding missing people.

"COULD IT ACTUALLY BE TRUE?" Both Kiva and Hulda looked over to see who's booming voice caused everyone to go quiet. When Kiva saw who it was she

couldn't help but smile for the man standing there was an old Companion.


	3. Chapter 3

Farkas walked over giving her a tight hug, nearly cracking her spine, "Nice to see you too, Far—" Lifting her up while still hugging her.

"Farkas! Put the poor woman down before you break something," Hulda demanded.

"Kiva! I almost didn't believe it was you until someone came running to Jorvasskr mentioning that a new stranger with a familiar face had returned to Whiterun. What brings you back?"

Kiva looked up at Farkas and noticed that even though he had aged a little he was still that tall, dark, and handsome warrior she had met all those years ago

except now with small strands of grey making an appearance in his dark hair, "to put it simply I am looking for Jan."

Hearing that name he frowned, "Jan," he said with a bit of distaste, "why would you want to see him? As far as we're concerned he's gone. He's forgotten all about us…our own 

Harbinger has abandoned us." Kiva was beginning to question this man's whereabouts. Throughout the years she had received letters from various couriers. Not one letter ever

revealing his location, almost like he was in hiding. She couldn't blame him though, he was after all the Dragonborn and after the war concluded he ended up on the

Thalmor's Wanted lists causing a huge manhunt by the high elves. For him to venture into elven territory, aside from Morrowind of course, since Dunmer didn't give a shit nor

liked the aldmeris, was suicide but she knew he wasn't stupid. He was somewhere out there and she was keen on finding him.

"I received letters from him over the course of the years but he never openly disclosed his location," she could see a growing interest in Farkas' face.

"What did these letters exactly say?" He asked curiously, "Last we saw him was a decade ago when he helped my brother and me to destroy the wolf within.

After, I heard he settled somewhere in Falkreath with a woman…or dog…I can't fully remember I admit. But then he vanished and we haven't seen him since. We even sent some of

our own to Falkreath to sniff him out but when we arrived the villagers there didn't know where he went either. All very strange," Farkas admitted.

Kiva dug into her messenger bag and took out a folded parchment handing it to Farkas, "Here, you can read it. His last letter sounded odd, hence why I came. I

need to know about a few things and Jan is the only one who can help me."

Farkas quirked an eyebrow at her statement, "what kind of…things?" She avoided answering him and simply said it was personal business causing both

Hulda and Farkas to glance at each other in concern.

"Why don't you stay at Jorvaskrr tonight? Everyone will love to see you including my brother!" Kiva became hesitant about that idea considering years ago

Vilkas has developed a thing for her and tried to pursue her, only for her to fuck it all up and become impregnated with an Aldmeri's child.

"Perhaps it's best I stay at the inn…"

"I get it, you're hesitant about seeing Vilkas. I know of your history together and of his unrequited love for you. But trust me, what was in the past has

stayed in the past. Vilkas has met someone else and they even have two daughters together. What was done is done," he smiled trying to reassure her of

the situation but Kiva sensed different. If Vilkas had forgotten all of it then why was it only Farkas that had sought her out this evening and not him. Then

again, she could simply be thinking into this too much.

"All right," she finally gave in, "I will stay at Jorvaskrr tonight," Farkas reacted to the news with joy and Hulda smiled.

"Oh! You must introduce your son to Farkas!" Hulda said looking over to where he was sitting but soon noticed that both the boy and her barmaid were missing, "Except, now I  
think your pup is a little preoccupied at the moment." Kiva looked back to where Torynn was sitting and sighed heavily.

"No worries, I'll just go down to the apothecary and get a potion to make sure you don't leave any grandchildren behind, " Hulda smirked. Kiva blushed from

embarrassment as Farkas started to laugh, "I'm surprised he isn't my brother's!" Kiva glared at him.

"It's not funny, I've had to rescue him once from getting his head chopped off because he couldn't keep it in his trousers," Farkas continued to chuckle

causing Hulda to do the same.

"Well, when he's done sowing his oats tonight make sure you tell him where to find his mother," he told Hulda who nodded and then went back to her duties

behind the counter pushing her assistant aside.

"I admit I'm slightly ashamed to think that my son will be the downfall of some maidens in Whiterun if we stay any longer," Farkas laughed some more and

then reassured her it's no big deal because he and Vilkas did the same in their youth. As they left the Bannered Mare and headed over to the home of the

Companions Kiva stopped and remembered Breezehome. "Jan's old home. Does Lydia still lives there; can we visit tomorrow?"

"Of course! She would be happy to see you again." Farkas replied.

"Is Jan and Lydia still together," Kiva wondered.

"Ah, best not bring that up with her. It seems Lydia was just a lay for Jan during his time here, or not. No one is sure not even Lydia."

As they walked up the steps to Jorvaskrr, as the luck would have it, a door swung open and they were greeted by

none other than Vilkas himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, still rusty but thank you for reading!


End file.
